Truth, Fear, and Love
by Spaidorade
Summary: Max opens up to the girls about her fears about Fang, only to find out that Fang had been eavesdropping the whole time. Full FAXNESS! I do not own MR. I am a teenage girl, definitely not a middle aged man... No offense JP.
1. The talk

Max POV

Fang is really getting used to the whole invisibility thing. He loves it, as much as Fang can love anything that is.

He's getting better at it too. He can even move around a little without being seen. Not a lot, a couple steps or so.

He's been using it to his advantage a lot lately. He's been playing a lot of jokes on people and listening into other people's conversations. That's how we found out that mom and Jeb are kind of dating now.

The relationship is apparently in an awkward first stage, only made more awkward by the child they share who has a mission to save the world.

His invisibility is useful occasionally but mostly its just unnerving. I never know if he is watching me. I always have to pinpoint his exact location if I'm going to change or get in the shower.

The other kids aren't worried at all. No, they barely seem to notice. But I'm always on edge now.

Its not that I don't trust him, I just know him really well. He's sneaky and conniving already, and with the invisibility thing he can do just about anything he wants.

So when Ella came into my room wanting to talk, I immediately went to track Fang down. And when I mean "track down" I mean locate to within an inch of where he is standing, sitting, or leaning.

"He said he was going to go flying for a while," chimed in Angels sweet voice from her bedroom. "He was going to ask you to go with him but I guess he chickened out." She giggled and went about brushing Totals hair.

I ignored the giggle and instead said "Now Angel, is that something that Fang told you or that you 'overheard?'" I crossed my arms and looked sternly at her. She froze and just looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Max. He just looked weird, I wanted to make sure he was okay." She looked so precious there was no way I could stay mad at her.

I smiled and said, "Its okay sweets, just remember not to go digging around in the flocks heads, you don't do that to family.

"I wont, I promise." she said smiling brightly, warming my heart.

Ella and I went back to my room and she sat on my bed, while I walked around looking for any sign of Fang. "Fang, I know your in here." I looked behind my door, under my desk and in my closet. "FANG-" I began but was cut off by Ella, "He's not in here Max, can we please talk now?" She looked desperate so I conceded. I sat cross-legged across from her on the bed.

"What's up?" I said.

"Max… how do you know… if you like someone… like a lot?"

"Oh," was all I could manage for a couple minutes. Relationship advice? From me? "Ella maybe you should talk to mom about this stuff, I don't really have a lot of experience-"

"I cant go to mom, are you kidding. She'd get all weepy 'cause Im growing up one minute, then the next she'll be trying to give me the sex talk." We both cringed at the word. "And you do so have experience, you went out with that Sam guy remember, and the stuff with and Fang-"

"There is nothing going on between me and Fang!" I said abruptly.

"Regardless," she continued. "you still have more experience than me. And I CANNOT go to mom, please don't put me through that." Oh crap, Angel had taught her Bambi eyes.

I put my hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine, but its probably not going to be the best advice in the world."

"I'll take it." Ella said eagerly.


	2. Max's revelation

Max POV

"Ok well…" I started, staring down at my lap. "You see…um… When you like a guy, I mean really like him, you'll feel it. Your stomach gets all tingly and you get really excited every time you see him. Sometimes its hard to breath when your close to him. You feel light-headed and achy when he touches you, even when its by accident. You'll think about him a lot, and that will frustrate you and just make you think about him some more. You'll always think that he could do better than you, even though you don't want him to realize it."

I paused for a moment to look at her face, it was eager, wanting me to continue. "You'll drive yourself crazy thinking that he doesn't feel the same way. You'll lay in bed at night thinking about him, only to dream about him once you've fallen asleep. Seeing him smile will always make you smile. You'll cry when he cries and so on. When you need someone to comfort you, he'll be the first person you think about. And you'll forgive him for every stupid thing he does- cause lets face it, guys are dumb. When you watch a movie or hear a song or even have a discussion," I gestured to the two of us. " about love, you'll only be thinking about him." I stopped and looked down at my lap. Where did all of the mushy love stuff come from? That's not me.

_Your growing up Maximum, _said the voice.

_Stupid voice, _I ranted

_I heard that!_

_And yet you keep talking. _Silence. Max-1 Voice-0.

"Is that how you feel about Fang?" came a small, inquisitive voice from my doorway. I jerked my head up to see Nudge and Angel staring in at me, in awe at my openness.

"Girls this is kind of a private conversation, I don't think that Ella wants…" but I was cut off when Ella gasped loudly.

"Is it? How you feel about him" and that was where the conversation turned. Ella apparently abandoning her hopes for advice, settled for gossip instead.

I sighed and gestured for the girls to come in. They jumped on the bed with us, Nudge next to Ella and Angel laying with her head in my lap.

"Max, do you love Fang?" Angel asked, innocently.

"I love all of my family, sweetie." I said smoothly.

"If you did like him, I mean like really like him, like LOVE him, we would all be okay with it. I mean, we all know you guys like each other. Iggy's blind and even _he _can see _that_. We just don't understand why you guys wont just tell each other how you feel…" I clapped my hand over her mouth, then smiled feebly.

"There's nothing to tell." _He doest like me, he just uses me. I'm an amusement to him, nothing more._

"MAX," Angel screamed. Crap she had heard me. She sat up looking straight into my eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's the truth Angel." I replied painfully. I didn't want to open this up right now, not here, not with Nudge and Angel. They're too young to know how much pain I'm in. To young to know what I feel. I cant empty this load on them. Their too young…

"Max, you _can _open up to us, we're family, we help each other." Angel said, her voice brimming with understanding and love. "And we're definitely not as young as we look" she added trying to look more adult. I gave a half-smile, then my eyes became clouded and I tried not to cry.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" that was Ella, obviously perturbed by our unspoken conversation. Angel looked at me questioningly and I nodded slightly. She turned to the girls and said "Max doesn't think that Fang likes her at all. She thinks he 'uses' her, for his 'amusement'."

That went across just how I'd expected; with a chorus of "No", "he loves you" and "he would never use you". Ella said, "Why would you think that, Max?"

I could feel the tears bubbling at my eyes, but held them back. _I cant break down in front of them, Ill cry when they leave. I have to be strong for them, I'm Maximum Ride for God's sake._

"You guys have to swear to me that you wont say anything to him about this conversation okay?!" After they swore, I began. " Well to start with, he's kissed me twice and both times I've ran away. I couldn't help it, I was so confused. I mean, this is Fang, he's a part of my flock, my right-hand-man, and my best friend. What was I supposed to do. I just didn't know how to handle it. I got scared and I ran." I admitted solemnly.

"But he kissed you, that _proves _that he loves you." said Nudge matter-of-factly.

"No sweetie, that's one of the things that proves that he _doesn't _love me." Weird looks all around.

"Okay see, when he kissed me, that's all he did. He didn't _say _anything. He didn't tell me he liked me or loved me or whichever we are talking about, he just kissed me." I let that sink in for a moment before I continued. "And he's kissed other girls to. Remember the Red-haired-wonder from Vermont? He was all over her, all of the time. And he probably kissed Brigid too. He's just a hormonal teenage boy and I just happened to be there when his hormones kicked in."

"Max, he never liked those other girls…" Nudge began but was silenced by Angel's accusing voice. "There's something your not saying. Something about jealous."

_Damn mind reader_

"Hey, I heard that" she shouted.

I sighed. "Sorry. The jealous thing is that I think that he gets a kick out of making me jealous, like he likes knowing that he can control me. He knew I was jealous of him and Brigid, so what did Mr. Sunshine do? He taunted me with her. He'd stand closer to her when he knew I was watching, and whisper more. He smiled a lot more than he did with me, and then that stupid blog entry." I had to shake my head to keep on track.

"I think that he just likes hurting me. He knew that he could hurt me and he liked the fact that he had the power to do that. That of all of the bad guys we've ever faced, the erasers, the flyboys, the whitecoats and then Jeb's betrayal and then un-betrayal, it was _him _who hurt me the most. He doesn't care about me." I said as the sudden realization finally dawned on me. "He just liked hurting me." I started to lay down on my pillow, still determined not to cry, but being slowly ripped apart inside. My head felt so heavy with this new information. I just wanted to make it all go away. "…doesn't love me" I heard myself mumble as I stared at the ceiling. I felt a single traitor tear role down my cheek.

I could hear Ella and Nudge arguing in the background.

"Max, you cant really believe that." Nudge

"Of course she can, he _has _hurt her. And on purpose too. He hasn't told her how he felt, because maybe he doesn't really feel that way. He's just a stupid teenage boy." Ella

"No, not Fang. He does love her. I know it, I can see it in his eyes."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it, look what he's doing to her. He's pathetic."

"No, not pathetic, just shy. He doesn't know how to talk about his feelings, its just not something that Fang does."

"So he hurts Max because he shy? Well that just makes him a stupid and _cowardly _teenage boy."

The conversation went on but I was blocking them out, I didn't want to hear anymore.

I had never said these words out loud before. It was like I had put a dam up and talking about it had completely destroyed it, and now water was seeping into every crack and crevasse that had anything to do with _him_. I was drowning in all of the water, not able to breath, not able to move. It was nothingness. Blank and empty. I wanted to escape it. To run away but I couldn't find my feet.

I was only slightly aware of Angel stroking my hair and staring off into space. She was whispering something that sounded like "tell her" but it was barely audible over the arguing. Then the whole bed shook when she screamed "TELL HER!!" I jerked upright and stared into her eyes. They looked forceful, determined, and extremely pissed off.

"Angel, sweetie, what's wrong." I said brushing hair out of her face.

"Ask him" she said and jerked her head to the corner she had been staring at ever since my revelation. I turned slowly knowing exactly who I would see.

I met Fangs eyes as he suddenly materialized in the corner. He was shaking and he had tears running down his face. _No, Fang doest cry, _was my last coherent thought before being enveloped in darkness.

**_HELP!!!_**

**I'm having a problem with my next chapter, and I need your help. **

**I know what I have planned but I don't know who's POV I want to do it in. **

**My Fang POV isn't as strong as my Max one for some reason, but I still think it would be interesting to know what he was thinking during this conversation.**

**I need you guys to help me decide what to do here. **

**Please Review.**

**Oh and thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate all of the things you've said.**


	3. Fang's POV

**So here is Fangs POV like you requested.**

**I know it's long but most of it is just a recap of Max's conversation.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews.**

**Special thanks to Lich Queen for your insight and Maxride08 for all of the OMG's.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fangs POV

I'm so bored. I hate being cooped up in this house all day. I feel like a chicken. Oh duh.

I need to get out for a while. I want to fly. I wonder if Max will want to come. Its about time we had a real talk. She's been so distant lately, I know she was mad, but this is starting to get ridiculous.

She hasn't said much of anything to me since we got back from Antarctica. Not since the whole thing with Brigid. She was being so stupid, like I would actually have a crush on Brigid. She's just an interesting person, and I have to admit; I liked how jealous Max got. The only time she act's like she cares about me is when I'm flirting with another girl. Ill take it however I can get it.

I heard Max down the hall asking the rest of the flock where I was. I decided to sneak into her room to scare her. I knew how much it ticked her off when I use the whole invisibility thing to mess with her.

So I hunkered down in the corner across from her bed. I grew very still, which happens to be very easy for me to do, and I felt myself slowly slip into nothingness. I was invisible. Just in time too because Max and Ella had just walked in.

Max continued to look for me in her room. She was screaming my name in her very sexy angry-leader-voice. But she was looking in all of the wrong places. I almost lost it when she checked in the closet. Like I'm that dumb.

Just as she was walking in my direction Ella stopped her. "He's not in here Max, can we please talk now?"

They both sat on the bed and Ella continued. "Max… how do you know… if you like someone… like a lot?" Oh crap, this is 'girl talk.' I should probably get out of here… but wait, this could be interesting.

"Oh" was all Max could say. Ella is asking Max relationship advice? Oh this is going to be sweet.

She tried to convince Ella to talk to her mom about it but that didn't work. As soon as the sex talk was brought up Max conceded. She looked so uncomfortable, she was fidgeting and wouldn't look Ella in the eye as she spoke.

"Ok well…You see…um… When you like a guy, I mean really like him, you'll feel it. Your stomach gets all tingly and you get really excited every time you see him. Sometimes its hard to breath when your close to him. You feel light-headed and achy when he touches you, even when its by accident. You'll think about him a lot, and that will frustrate you and just make you think about him some more. You'll always think that he could do better than you, even though you don't want him to realize it."

She paused to catch a glimpse of Ella's impatient face. "You'll drive yourself crazy thinking that he doesn't feel the same way. You'll lay in bed at night thinking about him, only to dream about him once you've fallen asleep. Seeing him smile will always make you smile. You'll cry when he cries and so on. When you need someone to comfort you, he'll be the first person you think about. And you'll forgive him for every stupid thing he does- cause lets face it, guys are dumb." I resent that.

I was in awe by this conversation. She was describing everything I have ever felt for her in minute detail. How did Max know about those feelings? Had she felt them? For Sam? For me? No, it was probably for Sam. She could never feel something like that for me. She deserves better than me.

"When you watch a movie or hear a song or even have a discussion," She gestured to the two of them. " about love, you'll only be thinking about him." I couldn't help but wonder who she was thinking about as she got that clouded look that could have only meant that the voice was back.

_I could tell you if you want me too._ Angels voice entered my head. She was such a good kid, and so mature for her age. She just wants to make everyone around her happy. I really admire her. _Thanks Fang, I admire you too, you know. We all do._

_Thanks sweetie, but no matter who she is thinking about I think I would rather hear it from Max herself. _I blocked her from reading my thoughts then, something I had much practice with. I only told her half of the reason of course, I was also too terrified of what Max's answer would be.

I can help with that, Angel said.

No Angel don't- That was all I got out before I heard her real voice at the door. "Is that how you feel about Fang?" she asked. I stayed silent hoping to hear the answer to that myself.

She tried to get the younger girls to leave but now Ella had gotten interested in her answer too. Max had no choice. Nudge and Angel went to sit on the bed with the older girls.

_Please don't tell her I'm here Angel._ I pleaded.

_I wont…yet._ Was the only reply I received before I was sucked back into the conversation.

Max was trying to explain to the girls that there was nothing going on between us, not that I haven't tried. But I knew her better than that. I saw her face, she was hiding something. Her eyes betrayed her deep concentration only to me, I was the only one she let that close.

I almost fell over when Angel screamed, "MAX, why would you think that?"

"Because it's the truth Angel." she replied matter-of-factly. She didn't want to open up to the younger kids. She needed them to believe that she was strong, she was the great Maximum Ride, but she was crumbling, I could see that. I wanted so badly to throw my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Max, you can open up to us, we're family, we help each other."

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Ella exclaimed obviously annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

Angel waited until she got a nod of approval from Max before she said, "Max doesn't think that Fang likes her at all. She thinks that he 'uses' her, for his 'amusement.'"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as her words sunk in. How could she think I didn't love her? Of course I love her. How could I not? She's perfect in every way. She's all that I think about. All that I care about.

I heard Nudge yell out "No" and Ella say "Why would you think that, Max?"

"Well to start with, he's kissed me twice and both times I've ran away. I couldn't help it, I was so confused. I mean, this is Fang, he's a part of my flock, my right-hand-man, and my best friend. What was I supposed to do. I just didn't know how to handle it. I got scared and I ran." I always wondered why she kept running away, I just figured she didn't feel the same way. Still do actually.

"But he kissed you, that proves that he loves you." Nudge said smugly.

"No sweetie, that's one of the things that proves that he doesn't love me." Now what is she going on about. She's not making any sense, I kissed her because I love her, there just aren't enough words in the English language to describe exactly what I felt about my Max.

"Okay see," she continued. "When he kissed me, that's all he did. He didn't say anything. He didn't tell me he liked me or loved me or whichever we are talking about, he just kissed me." she paused for a moment. "And he's kissed other girls too. Remember the Red-haired-wonder from Virginia? He was all over her, all of the time. And he probably kissed Brigid too. He's just a hormonal teenage boy and I just happened to be there when those hormones kicked in."

"Max, he never liked those other girls…" started Nudge but Angel silenced her "There's something your not saying. Something about jealous."

Max looked trapped. "I heard that!" Angel screamed offended.

Max sighed, defeated by a 6-year-old. "Sorry. The jealous thing is that I think that he gets a kick out of making me jealous, like he likes knowing that he can control me. He knew I was jealous of him and Brigid, so what did Mr. Sunshine do? He taunted me with her. He'd stand closer to her when he knew I was watching, and whisper more. He smiled a lot more than he ever did with me, and then that stupid blog entry." She shook her head with a pained look on her face. I felt my jaw drop to my knees.

"I think that he just likes hurting me. He knew that he could hurt me and he liked the fact that he had the power to do that. That of all of the bad guys we've ever faced, the erasers, the flyboys, the whitecoats and then Jeb's betrayal and then un-betrayal, it was _him_ who hurt me the most. He doesn't care about me. He just likes hurting me."

I was shell-shocked. I think that was the correct term. I felt like a bomb went off and I was too stunned to produce a coherent thought. I had this strange feeling behind my eyes. I slowly reached up and felt wetness. I'd seen this before, on other people. Tears. I was crying. I don't cry. I've never cried. Not even at the school, not during any of those terrible experiments not when we thought that Jeb had died. This was a new feeling for me. Complete despair fueled my tears. Max, My Max, the love of my life, the reason I get up every morning, thinks that I enjoyed hurting her. I could never enjoy seeing her in pain.

Through my clouded eyes I saw Max laying down, eyes unfocused and far away. She looked like she was forcing her eyes open, trying not to shed any tears of her own. I felt as if my whole world was crashing down around me. My only love was hurt and it was my fault. What have I done?

_You can fix this Fang._ Angels voice entered my mind.

_I don't see how Angel, she hates me. I ruined any chance I had with the only girl who has ever meant anything to me._

_Thanks a lot Fang; oh brother, oh pal._ she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she must have learned that from Max.

_You know what I mean Angel. She is my life._

_So tell her that._

_Look at her. How can she ever love me after this? How can she trust me? I wouldn't trust me. _

_She loves you, she doesn't understand why you did the tings you did. Tell her why. Tell her you love her. Tell her your sorry._

_I cant… I just cant… she hates me._ I saw a single tear roll down Max's cheek and I lost it. I was begging for death at this point. My head was exploding and my body was shaking. I couldn't breath and I felt like I was going to collapse by the shear force of what I had just learned.

I was vaguely aware of Angel trying to get my attention. She was telling me to tell Max how I feel, but I was too far gone to be paying attention anymore. I blocked her one more time so that I could break down in peace. The peace didn't last long.

The whole room shook when she screamed at me "TELL HER!"

Max shot up from the fetal position she was in and looked Angel up and down, trying to find where she was hurt. That is another thing I admired about Max, she always put the others first. If they needed anything she would just shove her fears and her doubts aside and focus solely on them. She was a superhero.

"Angel, sweetie, what's wrong." she said brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Ask him." she said and with a jerk of her head she ratted me out.

I knew I couldn't get out of this now. I had to show myself.

The look on Max's face when I appeared in the corner was enough to break my heart all over again, if it was possible. There were many emotions playing on her face, the most dominant being of fear and confusion and anger, a lot of anger. If looks could kill I would have died a thousand deaths right there at her feet.

I saw her start to tumble forward and I sprung to catch her unconscious body in my arms. I crumpled over her and started to sob. My life was over. The Earth was crumbling beneath my feet. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to Max. I would do anything, for the only girl I have ever loved to trust me. I would do anything to make her happy again. Anything.


	4. Awake and Unemotional

Sorry its taken so long to update. Midterms.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all of the feedback.

I especially liked what Stallion0805 said about Max's anger and that Fang better start running.

Anyway, here is a short chapter for the sake of my readers "mental health"- Maximum Rage.

* * *

Max POV

_I met Fangs eyes as he suddenly materialized in the corner. He was shaking and he had tears running down his face. No, Fang doest cry, was my last coherent thought before being enveloped in darkness._

I woke slowly, with my head spinning. I tried to force my eyes open but they felt too heavy. My whole body ached like I had been hit by an anvil. Huh, you don't really see anvil's anymore. I wonder where they all went.

Where am _I_ for that matter. This isn't my bed. Its too hard and warm to be my bed, or any bed for that matter.

What's the last thing I remember? I got up, had breakfast, talked to Ella, the girls came in…FANG!!! No, it had to be a dream, that couldn't have happened? It just couldn't. The last thing I remember is Fang crying. Now I know it was a dream, Fang doesn't cry. It's impossible. I have known him for nearly 15 years and I have never once seen him cry.

I was startled out of my subconscious ramblings when whatever I was laying on shifted just a fraction of an inch. That's when it hit me; the thing I was laying on wasn't a thing at all. It was a person. It was Fang.

My eyes flew open and I jerked upright out of his arms and across the bed. I was in a defensive crouch at the end of the bed and I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head when his gaze fell on me.

His emotionless mask was gone, no traces of it remained. I could see every emotion in his eyes. I could see pain, guilt, fear, angst, and a little of something else (I wont even admit to myself that it looked like love). He was in pain, my Fang was hurt. All I wanted to do was to hold him, to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

It all came back to me at that moment. The reason he looked so guilty. He _was_ guilty. He _used_ me. He _hurt_ me. On purpose. He betrayed me. He eavesdropped on me during a very private conversation.

Now. I. Was. Pissed.

He tried to reach forward to touch my arm, but I jerked it back angrily and said "Don't touch me." My voice came out quiet and scratchy but the venom behind the words rang loud and clear.

He recoiled as if an Eraser had just punched him square in the jaw. The pain in his face doubled and I saw a tear begin to roll down his cheek.

"Max," he said, his voice cracking at the end. I shook my head and stood up and walked to my dresser. I didn't want to have this conversation. I picked up some clothes and said "I'm taking a shower." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, not that I needed his approval.

I jumped in the shower before the water had a chance to heat up, but I didn't mind the cold. I tried to wash myself the best that I could before I crumpled to my knees and let out a broken sob.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I'd been hiding from these feelings for so long I had almost convinced myself that they weren't real. But they were, I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Fang and he manipulated everything that I ever felt for him into his own twisted little game.

I forced myself to stop crying, determined not to let him see my tears. I wont let him see me in agony because of him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

After I was dried and dressed, I put on the unemotional mask that I had seen so many times on the face that I loved, and hated, and adored, and despised.

I walked slowly back to my room, knowing that he would still be there. I opened my door to him sitting in the exact position that I had left him in; on my bed, back against the headboard, one leg stretched out on the bed, the other hanging lazily off the side, face crumpled in despair. Though I tried not to focus my attention on that last detail.

I walked to my hamper and deposited my clothes, then sat at my desk across the room from my bed. I suddenly realized that the house seemed eerily quiet.

"Where are the kids?" I asked in my best attempt at a bored voice.

"I sent them to your mom's." he said without looking up at me. "I didn't think you'd want them here when you woke up."

"Yeah, I _do_ want some privacy." I hoped he would get the hint but he just nodded slightly and continued to stare at the floor.

"Max…" he started finally looking up at me. _Here we go_.

* * *

I know. I know. I'm not a nice person am I. I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is going to be the hardest. If you have any suggestions please let me know.


	5. And so it begins

**Oh my gosh I am so very sorry to everyone! I just started college and I guess I just pushed these stories to the back of my to do list. But I'm on break so I'm all yours for a few weeks. **

* * *

"Max…" he started, finally looking up at me. _Here we go._

I held Fangs gaze with hate in my eyes. "Let me guess," I said in my strongest voice "you want to talk now don't you."

"I think we should…" he began but I held up a hand to him.

"Well your right." I said, in my leader voice. "You really have to stop using your invisibility like this. Sneaking up on your family, invading their privacy, losing their trust- its all got to stop." The confusion on his face was enough to make me want to smile, but I didn't.

"We didn't battle Itex and the School just to come here and fight among ourselves. Gassy told me that you were shooting him with spitballs while he was going to the bathroom yesterday, and Nudge is sure that you're the one who is hiding her favorite "accessories." So just cool it, alright?" The confusion turned to open-mouthed shock. He couldn't believe that I was lecturing him on power etiquette instead of talking about the real issue.

So I continued. "They look up to you, so I need you to be responsible with this new power. Its hard enough to deal with the children sometimes, but you should be past that childishness by now. Clear?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, I watched the kaleidoscope of emotions play on his face; from confusion to amusement back to confusion and finally to anger. He stood up and threw my lamp at the wall, it shattered with a loud crash and brought me to my feet.

"That's what you want to talk about?" He screamed at me, his deep voice rising to heights I'd never heard. "You want to lecture me on how I use my abilities? Are you kidding me? After everything that just happened here, THAT is what you want to talk about? You're incredible. Absolutely incredible. How the hell can you open yourself up like that to the girls but not to me? ME? Haven't I always been there for you?"

I tried to reply, but he went on. "Haven't I always had your back?"

Again I tried to reply, but no luck. "Haven't I always been the one you came to when you couldn't handle it all on your own?"

And again he wouldn't let me speak. "So why the hell would you talk to the girls about this and not me? And for you to just assume all of this stuff that you don't even understand is just…"

I threw a picture frame from my desk at his head, barely missing it of course, wouldn't really want to hurt him. Much.

"WOULD YOU LET ME TALK!" I screamed at him. I took a few steps forward "Your so selfish! Me, me, me, I, I, I! Is that all you ever think about? GAH!" I threw my arms up in the air and started pacing around the room. "It shouldn't surprise me. Your Fang! Oh so cool Fang. Mr. Ladies Man. Mr. Too-Good-To-Show-Any-Emotion. Mr…" And that's when Fang tackled me.

* * *

**  
**

**I know, its short and kinda a cliffy. I will update soon. Promise!**


End file.
